Cures and Queens
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben is dreadfully ill, Queen Bliss takes it upon herself to help the ailing boy recover. Hopefully, Ben trusts her enough to let her help.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was feeling so ill after his last mission. He felt like he would vomit at any minute. He and other Plumbers were taking care of business on another planet and they all caught viruses.

Knowing his parents were away on busniness, Ben decided retire to the Grant Mansion. Hopefully, Frankenstrike has some crazy machine or medicine to heal him. "I-I need to get to the mansion," he said weakly, now stumbling down the road and trying to get to his car. As he approached his car, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Ben. Are you on your way here?" Rook asked.

"Yeah," Ben said weakly.

"Ben…Ben what is wrong?" Rook asked.

"I'm feeling a bit sick," Ben said.

"Stay where you are…I'm coming," Rook said, sensing that something was very wrong.

"No Rook I'm fine. I should be there in a minute," Ben said, now hanging up. Rook looked at his phone with concern; Ben never stated when he was sick!

Ben weakly began walking around the area in a daze. He was having trouble focusing but he knew that he needed some help. He even forgot to get in his car!

"I've gotta get to the mansion," Ben said to himself. But as he was walking, he didn't notice the 'DON'T WALK' sign that just changed. He then began to walk out in the middle of street and didn't see the car that was coming!

Meanwhile, Bliss was checking all of the portals when she felt that something was wrong with Ben. As she checked, she let out a gasp of horror as there was a car that was heading his way quickly.

"BEN!" Bliss said in horror, now quickly teleporting to where Ben was. She quickly dove for him and the two of them landed in some mud that was on the side of the road! Ben was now sweating feverishly and people were yelling insults at them for almost causing an accident. Bliss ignored them and wrapped her arms around Ben. "Ben…Ben honey…are you alright?"

"Queen…Bliss? What happened? Where am I?" Ben said, now seeing his vision getting more blurry.

"Honey, you're sick. You're coming with me," she said, now picking up the exhausted hero and vanishing to their realm.

Once they arrived, Lauhin's eyes widened in horror as he saw that his wife cradling Ben and both were covered in mud.

"What happened my love? Are you all alright?" he asked in horror, now running over and cradling them both to his chest.

"He's ill, my sweet. He needs a bath and I need to look after him," Bliss said.

"My love…you go and change and I will help Ben freshen up." Lauhin said, now taking the hero towards the bathing springs. Bliss nodded and went to freshen up.

An hour later…

Ben woke up and he was in fresh pajamas and laying on Fuzzles. As he opened his eyes, Jocu and Blithe were looking at him in concern.

"Ben…are you alright?" Jocu asked, now feeling his forehead.

"I-I just don't feel good. I think I gotta cold," Ben said.

"No Ben…it's more of an alien virus…but not to worry; mother is going to take care of you," Blithe said.

"N-No I can take care of myself." Ben said weakly and he tried to get up.

"No way young one…you lay down here," Jocu said, pinning him back down. And at that moment, the queen came in. The brothers got up to greet her and then left the room.

"I am going to help you feel better," Queen Bliss said, now placing some broth on the table. Ben then saw her heading over to him but when he saw her give him a playful grin, he fell off the bed! "Ben!"

She went over to help him up and as she did, she tickled under his armpits. "Now stay in bed or you could harm yourself." She then began tickling him on his abs and nuzzling his neck.

"GAH! AHAHAHA! PLEASE! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben said, now trying to get away from the tickling claws.

"Ben come here you! You're not getting away from me that easily!" the queen soothed playfully, now turning to see the broth turning a bright yellow. "Hmmm…just a few more minutes of laughter. Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUEEN BLIHIHIHIHSS!" Ben cackled, now stretching back and falling over the side of the bed again. Bliss smirked and leaned over the bed too and began tickling his feet.

"Ben you're not getting away! I told you that we need to get some of that laughter from you," Bliss giggled. But her eyes widened as he leaned back up on the bed and as she tried to straighten up, Ben retaliated and tickled her legs.

"EEEEK! Benjamin! Noheeheeheeheehee!" Her adorable giggle rang through the room. But Ben blushed as he suddenly noticed that he was tickling the queen! Bliss looked up and saw Ben was blushing and let her tail tickle his face. "Ben…it's alright. I will not bite you, young one."

"I-I GAH! EEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed, now seeing her tail visibly split into three and pin him down and tickle him.

"Benjamin, I said that all was okay, honey. I am not going to be upset if you tickle me back," Bliss cooed, now getting all the way back up in the bed, but letting her tails still tickle him. After a few moments, she noticed the broth was ready and a golden yellow. And with that, she stopped and motioned for Ben to sit up.

As he did, the queen placed the warm broth to his lips and Ben began to drink it. It tasted wonderful and smooth as it went down his throat. It felt so soothing.

"There we go…drink as much as you can," Queen Bliss smiled, now placing Ben's head and shoulders on her lap.

As Ben was drinking, she noticed that he was still coughing and his muscles appeared to be aching.

"Ben, you need some assistance with those aches. Where does it hurt?" the snow colored queen asked.

"It hurts all over your highness," Ben replied faintly.

"Then we will use my feather boas," Queen Bliss smiled, now gently placing the hero down and walking over to another room. As she did, Ben wondered what she was doing because he heard her beautiful giggles ringing.

"Wh-what is she-GAH! What are those?!" Ben gasped as the white queen came back in with what looked like living feather boas. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ben gasped, now trying to get up.

"Ben, wait a moment…there is no need to fear; they won't harm you," Bliss lilted, now walking over towards him. "Just give them a chance."

Ben was afraid. This was going to tickle a lot. But Ben trusted the queen. So he laid himself down and spread his arms and legs out.

"Excellent!" Queen Bliss laid the boas on the bed and they slithered toward Ben, wrapping themselves around his arms, legs, and shoulders. They started massaging Ben's tense muscles and the hero finally started to feel the pain dissipate.

"Ohhhh...it feels so goooood..." Ben moaned. He felt his head lifted and placed in Queen Bliss's lap. He looked up and saw her sweet smile. "Thank you, Queen Bliss. I feel so much better..."

"But you still have a long way to recover, Ben." Queen Bliss started running her fingers through Ben's hair. She knew Ben always loves that just like her sons do. Ben smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ben woke up tucked in nice and cozy under Fuzzles's covers. He stretched his arms out wide as he let out a yawn. Fuzzles used his fluffy covers to tickle Ben's armpits as he stretched.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Fuzzles!" Ben tittered, putting his arms down.

The bedroom opened. Queen Bliss arrived wheeling in a cart of yummy smelling food. "I hear giggling in here!" she cooed. "How are you feeling, Ben?"

"A lot better than yesterday." Ben hummed as she cuddled in his covers. "You took real good care of me, Queen Bliss. Thank you."

The queen smiled. "You're very welcome. You're practically a son to me, Ben. But first, I need to check your tickle spots to see how healthy you are."

Ben smiled. "Yes, Ma'am." Without any hesitation, Ben threw back the covers and spread himself out.

The queen was surprised by the hero's cooperation. "You're...okay with me tickling you?"

"Sure. You just want to help me." Ben said, nodding. "I trust you."

His words melted the queen's heart. "Oh, thank you, Ben." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a sweet young man."

Ben blushed. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Queen Bliss lifted up Ben's shirt to reveal his stomach. "Now, let's check those tickle spots." She gently tickled the surface of his tummy. "Does this tickle?"

Ben giggled and squirmed a little. "Yes!"

"Does...this tickle?" The queen used her tails to tickle his underarms.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Yehehes!" Ben laughed a bit louder. She tickled his ears, legs, and feet and Ben was ticklish in all places.

"Well, judging from your laughter, you're feeling much better. But you still need rest to make a one hundred percent recovery." Queen Bliss presented Ben with his breakfast. "I have some more broth to help you feel better." She got a twinkle in her eye. "It just needs some more laughter..."

Fuzzles held down Ben's arms and legs. Ben chuckled and shook his head. "Tickle away, Nurse Bliss." Ben was ready for tickling. He knew he was in good hands.

Queen Bliss giggled. "If you insist." She danced her fluffy fingertips against Ben's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben let himself laugh and laugh. The broth glowed a warm color and it was perfect.

Queen Bliss stopped tickling and fed Ben his breakfast. The soup was even more delicious than before. "How about a little lullaby and a tummy rub?" the queen offered.

Ben nodded and the queen rubbed Ben's tummy while humming a beautiful tune. Her sweet voice and gentle touch soothed Ben to sleep.

Queen Bliss gave Ben a kiss on the cheek before tucking him in. The hero will be healed in no time, thanks to a loving mother's heart.


End file.
